Star Wars
George Lucas's Star Wars film series has many deaths during the battles, and many on both sides. Some of these may be retconned in the Expanded universe (ie: Boba Fett), but this death list, though identifying any that survived in the EU, will be listed here, as some consider it to be non-canon As with most death lists, named or otherwise significant unnamed characters only, including the beasts (such as the reek, or the rancor). Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Captain - Along with her entire crew, was blown up inside the cruiser by Nute Gunray using the Control Ship's laser blasters. #Opee Sea Killer - While chasing the bongo that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar were inside, was captured by a Sando Aqua Monster, torn in two, and eaten. #Colo Claw Fish - While chasing Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar, was also caught and eaten by the Sando Aqua Monster. #Ratts Tyerell - Crashed his podacer into a rock pillar inside the cave and was killed in the explosion, the only casualty of the Boonta race. #Daultay Dofine - Blown up inside the Control Ship. When Anakin shot two torpedoes and knocked out the main reactor of the control ship, it caused the ship to explode. #Tey How - Blown up inside the Control Ship by Anakin. #TC-14 - Blown up inside the Control Ship by Anakin. #Qui-Gon Jinn - Stabbed by Darth Maul with his lightsaber, surviving until after Darth Maul was defeated. Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Cordé - Along with many others, was killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell destroying the big ship just as she and others were walking out of it. #Zam Wesell - Shot by Jango Fett with a toxic dart as she was in the process of revealing his identity to Obi-Wan and Anakin. #Shmi Skywalker - Tortured offscreen by the Tusken Raiders; died shortly after, onscreen, after Anakin found her. In response to this, Anakin massacred the Tusken Raider population. #Tusken Raiders - Killed (most offscreen, a few onscreen) by Anakin using his lightsaber, as revenge for killing his mother. (Listed here as they play a bit of a significant role) #Nexu - Rammed by the reek (under the control of Anakin), killing it instantly. #Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett. #Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu. #Acklay - Pincers chopped off by Obi-Wan, slashed in the face, then chopped in two. Also, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is mentioned to have been killed (by Count Dooku, as part of becoming a Sith Lord) shortly after the events of The Phantom Menace. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith # R4-P17 - Dome Pulled Apart by Buzz Driods # Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin. Anakin cut off Dooku's hands to defeat him and had both lightsabers on either side of his neck, when Palpatine told Anakin to kill him, much to Dooku's shock. #General Grievous - Shot five times in the stomach by Obi-Wan with Grievous' blaster. #Agen Kolar - Stabbed by Palpatine using a lightsaber. #Saesee Tinn - Slashed by Palpatine using a lightsaber. #Kit Fisto - Slashed by Palpatine using a lightsaber. #Mace Windu - Killed by Palpatine. He had the dark lord at his mercy, and was about to kill him, when Anakin cut off his hand. Palpatine, who was merely pretending to be too weak to fight back, zapped Mace Windu with Force Lightning and sent him flying out the window to fall a great distance to his death. #Jocasta Nu - Stabbed by Anakin when she refused to give Palpatine authority #Ki-Adi Mundi - Shot by the clones on Mygeeto, under orders from Palpatine to kill all Jedi. After Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, the only surviving Jedi were Obi-Wan and Yoda, among a few others. #Aayla Secura - Shot by the clones on the heavily forested planet of Felucia, under orders from Palpatine to kill all Jedi. #Plo Kloon - Blown up inside his fighter by the clones above Cato Neimoidia, under orders from Palpatine to kill all Jedi. #Younglings - Killed offscreen by Anakin. #Zett Jukassa - killed by clones. #Shu Mai - Killed offscreen by Anakin #San Hill - Killed offscreen by Anakin #Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin using his lightsaber. #Rune Haako - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber. #Wat Tambor - Killed offscreen by Anakin #Nute Gunray - Anakin was under orders from Palpatine to kill all the separatist leaders. The viceroy was the last surviving separatist leader before Anakin killed him, slashing him across the chest with his lightsaber. #Padme - Force-choked by Anakin, in his anger when he thought she brought Obi-Wan to kill him. The Force-choke alone did not kill her; she lost the will to live because of what Anakin had become. She was, however, able to give birth to Luke and Leia... Episode IV: A New Hope #Rebel Troopers - Shot by Stromtroopers # Captain Antilles - Choked by Darth Vader and thrown against the wall # Uncle Owen - Killed offscreen by the Stormtroopers. His body was burned afterwards. #Aunt Beru - Killed offscreen by the Stormtroopers. Her body was burned afterwards. #Greedo - Shot by Han while threatening him. #Bail Organa - Along with all other inhabitants of Alderaan, was killed when the Death Star, operated under Tarkin's command, blew up Alderaan. #Dianoga - Shot by Han Solo after their escape from the trash compactor. Often speculated that it survived, but was then killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. #Obi-Wan Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber. Allowed Darth to strike him down so Luke could escape, but became one with the Force at the precise moment so his body disappeared, and he later returned as a Force ghost, "more powerful than Vader could possibly imagine", in both sequels. #Porkins - Blown up inside his fighter by one of the laser guns from the Death Star. At the time his computer was malfunctioning. #Gold 2 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. #Gold Leader - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. #Gold 5 - Engine of fighter shot by Darth Vader, sending him spiraling down his doom on the surface of the Death Star. #Red 12 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. #Red 10 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. #Red Leader - Fighter shot by Darth Vader and sent spiraling down to crash into the Death Star. #Biggs - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. #Wingman 1 - Blown up inside his fighter by Han Solo. #Wingman 2 - Sacrificed himself to knock Darth Vader out of the way of the Millennium Falcon's lasers, crashing into the side of the Death Star. #Governor Tarkin - Blown up inside the Death Star. He was overconfident that the Rebels could not blow it up; however, Luke shot two torpedoes down the exhaust port, blowing the Death Star up and killing all aboard it. #Cassio Tagge - Blown up inside the Death Star by Luke. #Antonio Motti - Blown up inside the Death Star by Luke. Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Luke's Tauntaun - Killed and eaten by a Wampa Ice Creature using its claws. #Wampa Ice Creature - Slashed by Luke using a lightsaber. Closer analysis on widescreen shows its arm was also cut off. In reality it survives as Luke would encounter it again long after the events of Return of the Jedi. #Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death while Han was looking for Luke. #Admiral Ozzel - Force-choked to death by Darth Vader. This was punishment for coming out of light speed too close to Hoth, thus alerting the rebels to their presence. #Dack - Shot by a laser from an Imperial Walker. #Zev - Shot down inside his fighter and blown up by an Imperial Walker. #Captain Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader as punishment for losing the Millennium Falcon. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Oola - Dropped down the trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor. #Rancor - As it was closing in on Luke to eat him, Luke threw a skull at a switch, causing the gate above the Rancor to fall on its head and crush it. #Boba Fett - As he was about to attack Luke, Han (temporarily blinded from being frozen in carbonite) swung a spear around and it hit Boba's jetpack, igniting it and sending him flying into the side of the Sail Barge, where he then fell into the Sarlacc's mouth. There, he was doomed to digest inside the Sarlacc's stomach over a thousand years, along with many of Jabba's goons. (NOTE: As mentioned above, the Expanded Universe has it so that he escaped) #Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia using his chain. #Bib Fortuna - Blown up inside the Sail Barge by Luke. Leia pointed the Sail Barge's gun at its deck, and Luke kicked the trigger to activate it, blowing it up. (NOTE: The Expanded Universe has it so that he escaped, but was killed by B'omarr Monks soon after) #Salacious Crumb - Blown up inside the Sail Barge by Luke. #Sy Snootles, Max Rebo, and Droopy McCool - Blown up inside the Sail Barge by Luke. The Expanded Universe has it so that the band was not on the Sail Barge, but they appeared to be there playing their songs as part of the celebration of Luke, Han, and Chewbacca being fed to the Sarlacc. #Yoda - Died of old age. Was about 900 years old. Body vanished after death, and later returned as a Force ghost in the final scene. #'Emperor Palpatine' - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. He was torturing Luke Skywalker with Force Lightning, trying to kill him, but Vader turned back from the Dark Side at that moment, and finally ended the terror that was Palpatine, a.k.a. Darth Sidious. #Admiral Piett - Along with other officers of the Super Star Destroyer, was killed when a damaged Rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer (mysteriously similar to the deleted scene depicting Veers's death), where Piett was at the time, at the same time causing the Super Star Destroyer to crash onto the Death Star and explode. #General Veers - Was presumably inside the Super Star Destroyer when it was destroyed. Debatable, as a deleted scene from Empire Strikes Back shows Hobbie crashing his fighter into Veers's cockpit on Hoth; however, the scene may be non-canon as it seems to occur before Veers can destroy the shield generators. Interestingly enough both scenes are similar. The Expanded Universe, meanwhile, has Hobbie crash into him, has him survive, and later die on a suicide mission. #Darth Vader / Anakin Skywalker - Was mortally wounded by Palpatine's lightning, which zapped him as he was throwing him into the main reactor. Returned as a Force ghost in the final scene. In the original, was about the same age as he would have been, and portrayed by Sebastian Shaw, while the special edition changes it so that he is the same age he was before turning evil, and portrayed by Hayden Christensen. #Commander Jerjerrod - Blown up inside the second Death Star by Lando Calrissian, who took out the main reactor using the Millennium Falcon, and, along with Wedge, escaped the explosion. Star Wars The Clone Wars 1.T1-99 - Blown up aboard Trench's ship by torpedoes. 2.Trench - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes at his ship. 3.TJ-55 - Head ripped off by Gus in the Battle of Christophsis. 4.Ridge - Shot down by battle droids in the battle of Teth. 5.KRONOS-327 - Sent to the dismantling center by Ziro the Hutt. 6.Keeli - Shot twice in the chest by battle droids. 7.Ima-Gun Di - Shot repeatedly by battle droids. 8.Dao - Killed along with all his men when the Jedi Cruiser he was on lost all power before exploding. 9.Matchstick - Collided with Tag trying to avoid The Malevolence's Ion Cannon after receiving ship damage from colliding with a Neebray Manta. 10.Tag - Collided with Matchstick while trying to avoid the Ion Cannon. 11.CT-327 - Struck with a stun baton. 12.Non Useful Body - Shot by commando droids. 13. Droidbait - Shot by commando droids. 14.O'Niner - Shot twice by commando droids. 15. Cutup - Grabbed and presumably eaten by a Rishi Eel. 16.Hevy - Shot several times by battle droids before manually detonating tibanna explosives. 17.Gold Six - His ship spun out of control after getting shot in the stabilizers by enemy ships. 18.Gha Nachkt - Stabbed through the chest by Grievous. 19.R3-S6 - While engaging in a duel with R2-D2, he fell off a platform. Determined to take R2 with him, he launched on to him with a grappling cable. However R2 used a chainsaw to cut through the cable, causing R3 to fall off. It is possible he was not destroyed until he was hit by a falling piece of debris. 20.Green Leader - Shot by a super battle droid. 21.Faro Argyus - Stabbed through the back by Asajj Ventress. 22.Niner - Killed along with Bel when a Magnaguard fired a missile launcher at their attack shuttle. 23.Bel - Killed along with Niner by a missile launcher. 24.Fil - Slammed against the wall by Gor with his tail. 25.Gor - Tail sliced off by Nahdar Vebb, arms sliced off by Kit Fisto, then stabbed in the back by Kit. 26.EV-A4-D - Decapitated by Kit Fisto. 27.Nahdar Vebb - Shot three times by Grievous. 28.Mack - Killed when Barb Mentir shot the Republic spice shuttle, causing it to crash. 29.Kharrus - Killed by Barb Mentir in the shuttle crash. 30.Turk Falso - Force-choked by Count Dooku and also forced to shoot Barb Mentir. 31.Barb Mentir - Shot by Turk Falso who was under Count Dooku's control. 32.Cameron - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. 33.Flash - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. 34.Lucky - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. 35.Chi Cho - Stabbed in the back by a Talz spear. 36.Taquito - Mentioned to be killed by the Iego Separatist defense network. 37.Axe - Shot down in his starfighter by vulture droids. 38.Slammer - Killed in Mar Tuuk's ambush in the Battle of Ryloth. 39.Tucker - Shot down by vulture droids. 40.TX-20 - Torn apart by the Twi'lek prisoners. 41.RB-551 - Presumably shot by Syndulla's rebels. 42.Ord Enisence - Presumably killed by Cad Bane so that Cato Parasitti could transform into him. 43.Bolla Ropal - Electrocuted to death by Cad Bane. 44.Denal - Shot by Cad Bane. 45.Koho - Shot by Cad Bane. 46.RO-Z67 - Presumably destroyed in the destruction of the Mustafar base. 47.Rumi Paramita - Killed by Hondo Ohnaka's gang. 48.Hawkeye - Crushed under a boulder by the Zillo Beast. 49.Kosmos - Killed by the Zillo Beast along with his squad. 50.The Zillo Beast - Poisoned by Sionver Boll on Palpatine's orders. 51.TX-21 - Blown up by a detonator thrown by Ahsoka. 52.Buzz - Killed by undead Geonosians. Commander Cody later found his body. 53.Gearshift - Killed by undead Geonosians. 54.Karina the Great - Caught under the collapse of the Progate Temple foundations. 55.Trap - Stabbed by Barriss Offee. Category:Film series